


S'mores and Snuggles

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: Ben purchases a new tent for the family, and they excitedly set it up in the backyard to try it out. Levi and Hannah are excited for one of their favorite outdoor activities involving a campfire, which is making s'mores.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	S'mores and Snuggles

“Daddy what’s that?” asked Hannah, Ben’s five-year-old daughter, as she noticed him start to untangle an amalgamation of nylon fabric and plastic poles.

“Its a tent sweetie,” he responded as he flipped the tent around to show her the entrance. “See, this is where we go in the tent, and once Daddy sets it all up it’ll look like a really big version of the one you have in your room.” Hannah nodded her head enthusiastically as she attentively listened to Ben’s explanation. A feeling of pride and love swelled in his chest as he watched his daughter curiously investigate the disassembled tent.

“Why are you putting it outside?” she asked as she lifted one of the sides.

“We’re going to sleep out here tonight!” replied Ben excitedly.

“Really Daddy?” squealed Hannah.

“Yeaup! We’ll all sleep in sleeping bags and make a fire and make s’mores,” said Ben excitedly.

“Yay, s’mores!” screamed Hannah as she bolted away towards her mother and brother on the other side of the lawn. “Levi! Mommy! We’re gonna have s’mores tonight!”

“I know dear,” chuckled Sam as Levi and Hannah danced together in overwhelming joy chanting “S’mores! S’mores!” Sam smiled after the twins dancing happily, eyes twinkling with motherly love. Ben resisted the urge to run over and sweep her off her feet and instead focused his energy on putting up the tent.

\-----------------------

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, Ben grabbed handfuls of large branches from their scrap wood pile and toppled them into their iron-grated outdoor fire pit. As he carefully arranged the wood to allow for optimal air flow, Sam and the twins carted s’mores supplies out from the house and placed them on the small folding table set up beside their dark blue tent. The tent itself ended up being a little smaller than Ben imagined for one advertised to hold four adults, but he shrugged it off and figured they could all snuggle together if needed.

Ben grabbed a piece of junk mail lying beside the fire pit and lit it with a gas lighter. The paper immediately ignited on the opposite end, and he quickly settled it beside some of the dry twigs littering the bottom of the pit. It took no time at all for the meager flame to grow to a roaring fire as Ben looked on with satisfaction. He watched where the wind carried the smoke from the campfire and gladly noticed the s’more table and the tent were out of range. Finally, the last of the set up was complete. He headed over to the s’more assembly station, ready to roast some marshmallows.

“Honey, do you want me to start one for you?” asked Ben as he dug into the marshmallow bag and snagged a skewer.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” said Sam as she headed in his direction, carrying the graham crackers.

“Of course Sam, it’d be my pleasure,” said Ben, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ew, mommy and daddy are kissing,” said Levi and Hannah in unison as they giggled.

“Oh hush you two,” said Ben jokingly as he headed towards the fire pit, skewer in hand with two fluffy marshmallows stabbed securely on the end. Levi and Hannah begged Sam to get their marshmallows on skewers for them, to which she obliged gladly.

“Please no running with the marshmallow toasters!” shouted Sam as the twins darted off towards Ben. They slowed slightly to a brisk walk, overcome with excitement at the prospect of cooking their own s’mores.

Ben expertly held his and Sam’s marshmallows safely above the coals, slowly coaxing a caramel brown exterior to life on each fluffy lump of sugar.

“Daddy, help!” cried Levi beside him. Ben turned to find Levi waving around a flaming marshmallow frantically, which Ben quickly snatched from his hands. He glanced Hannah’s way and noticed her marshmallow was about to befall a similar fate. Sure enough, Hannah pulled her marshmallow out of the flames moments later, screaming with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

“Oh no Daddy, its on fire!” screamed Hannah as Ben took the skewer from her hand.

“Do you want Daddy to make your marshmallows for you?” asked Ben lovingly. Levi and Hannah nodded solemnly as they wandered back towards Sam. Ben sighed and set the marshmallow torches into the flames, letting the campfire clean the burnt marshmallow from the skewers. He checked the status of his and Sam’s marshmallows, having taken them away from the coals to help Levi and Hannah, and was satisfied with the level of crispiness on the outer shell.

“Sam, can you get two s’mores ready?” asked Ben as he headed back towards the s’mores table.

“Already got it ready for you love,” said Sam, gesturing towards the two sets of graham crackers and chocolate. Ben deftly slid the marshmallows off the skewers, then headed over to the marshmallow bag to start round two of marshmallow toasting for Levi and Hannah.

“Mommy can we have those?” asked the twins hungrily as they eyed the first batch of s’mores.

“Yes go ahead you two,” said Sam. The words barely left her lips before the twins snatched the s’mores and happily wolfed them down.

“Another! Another!” they chanted, grabbing graham crackers and chocolate in preparation for another s’more.

“Okay but that’ll be the last one!” warned Sam, knowing the dangers of feeding the twins too much sugar just before bed. They huffed, but accepted her condition.

Ben quickly roasted the two marshmallows and handed them over to Sam for assembly, then grabbed two final marshmallows to prepare for himself and Sam.

“Sorry dear, they twisted my arm a bit and won a second s’more,” said Sam sheepishly as she set out the ingredients for their s’mores.

“I heard dear, and its fine. They’re just really excited,” said Ben as he planted a swift kiss on Sam’s cheek.

\-----------------------

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and watching the stars from the comfort of their lawn. As the fire dwindled, Levi and Hannah snoozed comfortably, Levi tucked in a ball on Ben’s lap while Hannah’s head rested on Sam’s shoulder.

“I think it may be time to turn in for the night,” said Ben as he yawned. He scooped Levi into his arms and carried him into the tent. Sam nodded and followed behind him, cradling Hannah gently as she ducked through the opening on the tent. Four sleeping bags littered the ground of the tent accompanied by plush pillows.

Sam carefully settled Hannah into her sleeping bag. She stirred slightly, tossing to her side before drifting back to her deep slumber. Ben set Levi in the sleeping bag beside Hannah, then stifled a yawn as he crawled over to his own. Sam pulled hers as close to Ben’s as possible, then snuggled into the supple fabric.

“Thank you for setting all this up for them Ben, they had a blast,” she said as she stroked his hair gently. Ben smiled back and pulled Sam in for a quick, yet romantic kiss.

“And thank you for all your help today too,” he said softly as he tenderly traced the edge of her cheek. “We can do this again any time now that we have the tent.”

“I’d love that,” said Sam as she nestled deeper into her sleeping bag, suddenly aware of how tired she felt.

“Goodnight Sam,” said Ben as he gently kissed her forehead before snuggling into his sleeping bag beside her.

“Night Ben,” mumbled Sam as she slipped into a deep slumber.


End file.
